


Callejón sin salida

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo supo antes, mucho antes de lo que todos creen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Callejón sin salida

Lo supo incluso antes que el resto. Lo cual, de hecho, es obvio, ya que se trata de lo que le pasa a él.

Lo comprendió incluso antes de que se mudaran juntos, antes de que comenzaran a salir. Se dio cuenta antes de manifestarle sus sentimientos a Kousuke. En realidad, lo supo antes de empezar la secundaria alta. Aún así, lo supo luego de darse cuenta que le gustaba el de ojos azules.

Se dio cuenta una tarde en tercer año de secundaria baja, cuando su mejor amigo le preguntó que le pasaba y el se vio en la obligación de decirle sobre sus sentimientos hacia el menor. Fue en ese momento, cuando su amigo le sonrió y le apoyó una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyó.

Ahí supo que estaba en un callejón sin salido: estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kousuke Izumi y nunca podría dejar de estarlo.


End file.
